The Reign Of Terror
by Hitman47
Summary: When Gordon Freeman is released from his job as a Black Mesa scientist , he goes on a rampage and exacts revenge on his former coworkers who have treated him poorly.


THE REIGN OF TERROR

Gordon Freeman sat on the train and looked out of the window. He thought bout how he was treated at work. and thought about what he would do to those scientists. Recently, the government had declared science as useless . The government allowed the scientist one year to cure a disease before they would shut it down. It was also declared that poetry, the other love for the scientist, would be abolished. Gordon found it hard to find another job, especially one in the medical field, because he is a scientist. The train came to a stop and a security guard came to let him out. The security guards were the only ones that were nice to Gordon.

"Hey Gordon," the security guard said. "It looks like It will be another tough day for you."

"Yeah, they have me in the test chamber," Gordon said as he got off the train.

Gordon followed the guard to the door and the guard punched in the code.

"Well good luck today."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it."

Gordon walked into the office. The other scientist looked at him in disgust. Gordon kept walking down the hallway passing a few scientist who were whispering things about Gordon. He did everything in his power not to go over there. Gordon Freeman reached into his pocket and took out a small pocket knife. Maybe today would be the day he finally snaps.

Gordon arrived in the equipment room in front of the test chamber. A scientist was sitting in front of a computer. It was someone Gordon never seen before.

"Oh, hello, you must be Gordon Freeman," the scientist said.

"Yes, I'm supposed to work in the test chamber today."

"Let me get your Hazard suit."

The scientist got up and walked towards the Hazard suit area as Gordon followed. There was only one suit behind the glass door. The scientist punched in a code and the glass door opened. Gordon and the scientist walked towards the suit.

"This suit here is designed to withstand any impact and can resist and chemical for a long period of time," the scientist said.

"I guess I have nothing to worry about in there."

"Yes but for only a certain amount of time."

Gordon put on the hazard suit and walked into the test chamber. Gordon found a crowbar and put it on the side of his belt. He was about to get to work when an announcement came over the intercom.

"Gordon Freeman please report to the administrators office," the announcement said.

He did not have time to get out of the hazard suit so he immediately left and headed straight towards the office. He made it to the office and there was one scientist there and the administrator in a blue suit.

"Mr. Freeman, we have some bad news for you, the scientist said. "We have to let you go because production is down."

"So you have to lay me off?" Gordon said.

"It appears that you did not have a good relationship with anyone here Gordon," the administrator said. "Everyone he really has nothing positive to say about you."

"There lying," Gordon said, "No one has liked me since day one."

"Gordon our word is final," the scientist said.

"I'm afraid if you don't leave now, I will have to call security," the administrator said.

Gordon stood up.

"And please return the hazard suit," the scientist said.

He walked towards the door and took out his crowbar. He spun around and hit the scientist in the ribs. The administrator backed into a corner.

"Gordon please stop," the administrator said.

Gordon hit him in the stomach and went back over to the scientist. He stood behind him and jammed the crowbar into the back of his neck. He stared at the administrator and walked towards him.

"Today is the day I go psycho," Gordon said.

Gordon jammed one end of the crowbar into the top of his head and then used the hook end on his neck. He pulled back the crowbar and the administrator fell to the ground. He walked out of the room. Two scientist were there.

"Look it's Gordon," one of the scientist said.  
"I thought I told you to clean up room 107 yesterday," the other scientist said, "You didn't do a very good job."

Gordon took the crowbar and struck the scientist in the head who goes down bleeding. The other scientist tries to run but Gordon trips him with the crowbar.

"Gordon, I'm sorry for everything I said about you," the scientist said.

Gordon jams the crowbar into the scientists stomach and he screams. He grabs the scientist by the hair and jams the crowbar into his chest repeatedly. He pulls it out and sees the other scientist trying to crawl away with blood dripping from his head. Gordon steps in front of him.

"Please," the scientist said.

Gordon lifts him by the hair and uses the crowbar to beat him on the head. The scientist goes down and Gordon continues to smash the scientists head until it busts open. He continues down the hallway and walks into a room. He sees a scientist working on a computer. The scientist sees Gordon in the screen and turns around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The scientist said. "Slacking off on the job I bet."

Gordon kicked the scientist in the face, knocking him off the chair.

"I'm sorry Gordon, please don't kill me."

Gordon took out his pocket knife and grabbed the scientist. He sticks the knife into both eyes of the scientists. He wraps a cord around the barely living scientists neck and ties it tight. He uses a step ladder to tie the cord into an eye hook. The scientist suffocates and Gordon leaves the room.

A security guard walks by and Gordon hit him with the crowbar and takes his gun. He walks up to the front entrance where there are 3 scientists. He points the gun at one of them.

"Listen, I'm taking over this place," Gordon said.

The scientist were extremely scared.

"Please, you don't have to do this," a scientist said.

"I am sick of being treated like shit around here. From now on you will do what I say. If you don't you will die. I want you to lock all the doors and shut down the surveillance cameras now."

"Are you insane?" A scientist said.

Gordon shoots him in the head and the scientist scream. He look at one of the scientists.

"Lock all the doors."

The scientist does what he is told.

"There locked," the scientist said.

"Good."

Gordon shoots him in the neck and the other scientist runs. Gordon shoots him in the leg and the scientist goes down. He begins to crawl into a corner.

"Please, I don't want to die," the scientist begged.

Gordon points the gun at his head as the scientist puts his hands out. Gordon shoots him in the head. He walks back down the hallway. A guard comes out with a shotgun and shoots Gordon down. He opens his eyes and shoots the guard. Gordon fires more shots at the guard. He takes the shotgun and looks for more scientists.

He turns the corner and sees 5 scientists. He shoots one of them and the others run. He shoots another one in the back. Gordon shoots the downed scientist in the mouth. The other three run towards the elevator and get inside. Gordon tries to shoot them but the glass is bulletproof. He keeps firing but the glass doesn't crack. The scientist smiles.

"Ha! Looks like you can't get through Gordon," a scientist said. "I can't wait to see your sorry ass go down ha!"

The elevator goes down and the scientists wave to him. Gordon continues to fire. The glass eventually breaks off and Gordon shoots the elevator wires. The elevator crashes to the ground.

Down below on of the scientist died on impact, one of them had severe head injuries and the other one broke both legs.

"What happened?" The scientist said.

"Help me," the other scientist said.

The scientist with the broken legs crawls towards the scientist and injects medicine into him. Suddenly, Gordon comes down and shoots the scientist with the head injuries.

"Nooooooo!" The remaining scientist said, "Why Gordon why? I tried to save him."

"You're not laughing anymore are you?" Gordon said.

"Please don't kill me. I give you what ever you want."

Gordon picks up a glass shard and sticks it into the scientists throat. The scientist moves around and then dies. Gordon climbs back up and continues down the hallway. He sees 4 scientists carrying a large box.

"I'm glad you can make it to my cookout this Saturday," a scientist said.

"I can't wait," another scientist said, "It's been a while since I had bar-be-que."

Gordon surprises them but hitting on of the scientist with the crowbar in the leg. He shoots the scientist and the other three run. Gordon shoots one and then fires at another one just as he rounded the corner. He goes over there to check and sees one scientist kneeling on the ground with another scientist in his arms. The scientist is crying. Gordon walks over there.

"We were supposed to go to a cookout on Saturday," the scientist said "This man was my best friend for thirty years."

"You should have thought about him before you insulted me so many times," Gordon said.

Gordon fires the shotgun at him, blowing off the scientists head. He continues down the hallway and goes into a room with three scientists. They turn around and see that he has a gun.

"What are you doing?" A scientist said.

"I'm taking over this place," Gordon said, "Getting my revenge. I want to know where I can get more weapons and ammo."

"Please don't kill me," a scientist said.

"You get to live if you answer me."

"Room 203 has some," a scientist said.

A scientist grabs a glass bottle and tries to strike Gordon. He blocks it and Gordon shoots him. The scientist screams. He shoots one scientist in the leg and he goes down screaming. A security guard comes in but Gordon stands behind the scientist with the gun pointed at his head.

"Put the gun down and no one gets hurt," the guard said.

"Put your gun down," Gordon said, "I'm tired of being treated like shit around here.

"Do what Gordon says, I don't want to die," the scientist said.

"I never liked you anyway," the guard said.

The guard shoots the scientist in the head and shoots Gordon. He stumbles to the ground. The guard got out his radio.

"Attention all security personnel--"

Gordon shot the guard with the shotgun. He gets up and sees a trail of blood out the door. He leaves the room and sees the scientist he shot in the leg. He stands in front of him. He takes the crowbar and hit the scientist in the leg repeatedly. He screams in pain. Gordon lifts him up and smashes his head into the wall. He places his head against the wall and smashes his head with the crowbar, cracking his skull open. He continued down the hallway and found room 203. He walked inside and it looked like the other rooms. No one was there. Gordon searched through the cabinets. He found a box of shells and a few ammo clips. He also found 357 magnum with ammo. There was also a large knife on the counter. Gordon stuck the ammo, knife, and the 357 in the compartments of his hazard suit.

A bald scientist with hair on the sides and glasses was giving 7 scientists a tour of the lab. The reached a door which required retinal access.

"I'm sure all of you now have access to this retinal scanner, the scientist said, " You will see many of these throughout this facility."

Gordon entered the area and everyone turned around. They were all shocked.

"Listen up, this is a hostage situation," Gordon said, "You will do exactly what I say or you will be killed.

"Are you insane?" The scientist said, "These men are new here and--"

"Shut-up Andy," Gordon said while pointing the gun at his face, "So these guys are new here, are you going to treat them like shit like you did with me?"

Andy had nothing to say.

"Now let's get going, "Gordon said, "Move it. Toward the retinal access."

The scientists move towards the retinal scanner.

"Let me through," Gordon said to one of the scientist.

The scientist uses the retinal scanner and the door opens.

"Go," Gordon said.

Everyone moves through. Gordon shoots the scientist who opened the door. Everyone screams. One scientist kneels down beside him.

"Get going," Gordon said.

"I can't leave him here," the scientist said.

"He's dead and so are you."

Gordon shoots him and everyone screams.

"You see what happens when you don't listen."

They are all by another retinal scanner.

"You open it," Gordon said.

The scientist opens the door but Gordon shoots him anyway.

"So this is how it is," Andy said, "Ah, I see, I see, we do what you say but get shot anyway. Well then, there is point in doing what you say then is there? You are an uncivilized human being."

Gordon hits him in the face with the shotgun and he goes down bleeding from the nose.

"Please stop this," a scientist said.

Gordon points the gun at his neck. The scientist shakes nervously.

"I got an idea," Gordon said, "Take off his shoes and socks."

The scientist do what they are told.

"Now kick his ass."

"No," a scientist said, "We don't believe in violence."

"Do it or die."

The scientists begin to step on him and punch him in the face.

"I cant believe you are doing this," Andy said, "You supposed to be my friends."

"He's making us," a scientist said.

"Ha, ha! Now pick him up."

The scientist pick him up.

"I want you to hold him while you punch him."

The scientist do what they are told. Gordon laughs.

"Let him go."

"How could you beat me up like that. What kind of people are you? Uncivilized people in an uncivilized world," Andy said.

"Now tie him up with his coat like a straightjacket," Gordon said.

The scientists tie him up.

"Now pull his pants down."

The scientist pull Andy's pant's down.

"If you talk, scream, trip or try to escape, I'll kill you," Gordon said, "Now let's go."

Gordon messes up Andy's hair. The scientist move with Gordon behind them. Andy is having trouble walking. Gordon pokes him with the shotgun. They reach a retinal scanner. Gordon grabs one scientist by the hair and throws him through the window. The scientist scream in horror.

"Security will put an end to this," a scientist said.

"I don't think so," Gordon said, "They just laid off most of the security guards. Besides, the guards and the scientists never got along. Now move it."

They walk along the shattered glass, while looking at their fallen scientist. Andy stops before stepping on the glass.

"Give me an excuse to kill you," Gordon said.

Andy walks over the glass, trying to scream. Gordon laughs. Andy stares at Gordon with a crazy-eyed look. Gordon steps on his foot. He tries not to scream as a tear runs down his face.

"Let's go," Gordon said.

The scientists walk in front as Gordon follows. They are in front of a big stairway. Andy has a crazy-eyed look with messed up hair. He sees Gordon by the stairway and pulls up his pants. He runs at Gordon and shoves him down the stairs. Gordon tumbles down and the scientists run. Andy is able to untie the sleeves and runs as fast as he can. Gordon gets up and runs up the stairs. He searches for the scientists. He sees one of them and shoots him in the back.

Andy is able to make it past a door. He locks it shut. A scientist tries to open the door.

"Please, Andy, open the door," the scientist said, ""I'm begging you please."

"You beat me up, tie me up in my own coat and you expect me to do something for you?" Andy said.

"He mad us do it. Can't you see that?"

Andy ran up the stairs. The scientist banged on the door. Gordon found him and the scientist backed into a corner.

"Tell me where he went and I won't kill you," Gordon said.

"Through there."

Gordon shot the door open and then shot the scientist. He went up the stairs searching for Andy. Gordon made it upstairs and saw a pile of boxes. Andy was inside one of them but he started to have a heart attack. Gordon found him and took out his heart attack pills. He gave them to Andy who started to recover. Gordon helped him up and then punched him in the face. Andy stumbled back down and Gordon beat him with the crowbar. Gordon dragged him by the hair over to an electrical box.

"Please Gordon, I'm afraid of dying, please," Andy said.

Gordon put Andy's hands on the box. The voltage went through Andy as he screamed. Gordon hit him with the crowbar and Andy went down with his hair standing up. He crawled along the floor as Gordon grabbed a chain. He wrapped it around poor Andy's neck and tied the other end to the handrail. He shoved Andy over and he died instantly as he swung around. Gordon left the area.

He saw four scientists one of them was in a wheelchair. Gordon took out his 357 magnum and stepped in front of them. They were shocked when they saw Gordon point the gun at them.

"Hello losers," Gordon said.

"What is the meaning of this?" A scientist asked.

"I just lost my job and I'm going to take out all the rage and anger of all of you."

"You don't have to do this," the scientist in the wheelchair said, "There are more civilized ways to resolve this matter. You don't have to resort to violence."

Gordon saw a coffee pot on a table and took the pot. He pour the hot coffee on the scientists legs. The scientist didn't feel it.

"I'm paralyzed from the waist down," the scientist said.

Gordon punched the scientist in the face. Everyone screamed.

"Why did you do that?" A scientists said.

Gordon punched him again. A scientist tried to hit Gordon but he knocked the scientist to the ground.

"Get up," Gordon said.

The scientist stands up.

"I want you to slap him over and over," Gordon said.

"I won't do it."

"I'll kill both of you."

The scientist walked over to the man in the wheelchair.  
"Do it now," Gordon said.

The scientists look at the scientist. He slaps the man in the wheelchair.

"I can't believe you did that," a scientist said, "You're sick."

"He's making me."

"Slap him again and don't stop," Gordon said.

The scientist slaps him over and over.

"You're an imbecile," a scientist said to the scientist.

"All right, fun's over," Gordon said.

Gordon shot all the scientists except for the one in the wheelchair. The man in the wheelchair looked at him in anger. Gordon pushes the wheelchair into a wall and then into another one. Then, he kicks the scientist in the face, knocking him to the ground. He grabs the scientist by the hair and drags him across the floor. He takes out the knife and stabs him the stomach and runs the knife up to his chest. Gordon puts the knife away and continues down the hallway.

Three scientist were in a room waiting for the other one to come out. They were doing experiments on the counter and one was repairing a computer.

"I'm so glad we got Ron counseling," a scientist said.

"Who knows what action he may have taken," another scientist said.

"And now he's got a date with Laura Fuller," one scientist said, "Everything seems to be going great or him.

Ron came out dressed in a very nice Italian suit. Everyone was amazed at how he looked.

"You look great!" a scientist said.

"Thank you," Ron said.

"I think Laura will be impressed."

"I can't wait until tonight."

Gordon kicked down the door open and pointed a shotgun at the scientists.

"Hey Ronnie," Gordon said.

"Gordon Freeman, what the hell are you doing here?" Ron said.

"Please Gordon, let's handle this another way," a scientist said.

"Shut-up! Well, you look nice. Special occasion?"

"Yeah. I'm going on a date with Laura Fuller."

"What? You? How the hell did you get a date with her? She's old enough to be your daughter."

"And I'm going out with her. She chose me over you."

"Yeah she did. I guess you win. All I really wanted was to fuck her."

"Don't you dare talk about her that way."

"Look at you. How could you ever think she really likes you, huh? You're old, ugly, and balding."

Ron started to cry. Gordon laughs. Ron sits on a chair and puts his hands on his face. A scientist kneels down beside him.

"How could you say such a thing to him?" A scientist said, "Do you know how much counseling he's had?"

"He has never liked me anyway," Gordon said, "You seen the way he talks to me."

"I'm so ugly," Ron said.

"No, no you're not," the scientist said.

Gordon walks over to the scientist and shoves him to the side. Everyone is startled. Gordon sees a piece of paper sticking out of Ron's coat and takes it out.

"What's this?" Gordon asked.

He unfolds it and sees that it's a poem.

"I wrote it for Laura," Ron said.

Gordon shoved the paper into Ron's face, knocking him down.

"Stop this at once!" A scientist said.

Gordon punched him in the face and punched another one. The other scientist backs into a corner. Ron got up and Gordon punched him in the stomach, knocking him back down. He took out his knife and put Ron against a counter.

"I'm going to make you even more uglier," Gordon said as he held the knife to his face, " Anyone who stops me will be shot."

Gordon made a light cut across Ron's forehead and then under the nose. Next he cut over both of his eyes with out touching the eyes and then another cut down the middle of his face. He threw Ron down and Ron touched his face. He saw the blood on his hands.

"The pain," Ron said, "It hurts so bad."

"Want to see how you look?"

"No!"

Gordon got a mirror and put it in front of Ron's face. Ron saw his disfigurement. He took the mirror and stared at the mirror.

"Look at me," Ron said, "Boldly scars upon my the surface on my face. Why did this have to happen? Scared psychically and emotionally."

"Enough you crybaby," Gordon said, "It's time to get out of here."

"You're sick," a scientist said, "How can you live with yourself?"

Gordon slapped him.

"Come on you little pussy, hit me," Gordon said."

"I don't believe in violence," the scientist said.

"I bet everyone in this whole facility doesn't believe in violence. Now let's go."

They all left the room. One scientist put his arm around Ron as they walked down the hallway. Gordon moved him away from Ron. The scientist walked in front of Gordon as they moved down the hallway. Ron continued to cry.

"Stop crying," Gordon said.

Suddenly, a security guard comes behind them and shoots Gordon in then back. He goes down and the scientist turn around to see the guard.

"Thank you so much," a scientist said.

The guard looked at Ron.

'What did he do to you?" The guard said.

"He's a sick twisted man," Ron said, "Now he's in Hell where he belongs."

"I have to call the authorities," the guard said.

'You can't," a scientist said, "They will find out what we have been doing down here."

"Then how do we get rid of him?"

"We have to put his body in residue processing," another scientist said.

Suddenly, Gordon stabs the guard in his leg and uses the 357 magnum to shoot through his vest. The scientists run as fast as they can. Gordon shoots one in the back and then another one. Gordon shoots one of them in the leg and fires shots at Ron. Ron is able to make it around a corner without being hit. Gordon goes over to the scientist who was shot in the leg. He look over the nearby rail and sees that it is a long way down.

"Enjoy the ride," Gordon said.

The scientist looks over the rail in horror as Gordon throws him over. He screams on the way down and crashes to the concrete floor. Gordon goes after Ron. He searches in the rooms but finds nothing.

Ron is inside a room and is able to crawl through an air vent. He goes into a dim lit room and kneels down and starts crying. The room was filthy and it has not been used in a while. He got up and searched through a big cabinet He found a long black outfit with a hood attached. He put it on and pulled the hood over him. Ron resembled the Grim Reaper. He left the area.

Gordon walked into a room with four scientists. They turned around and saw Gordon holding a shotgun. He immediately shot one scientist who crashed into a stack of beaker bottles. Every one screamed.

"Are you insane?" A scientist said, "Stop attacking immediately!"

Gordon shot him in the leg. The other two looked on in horror.

"I'll let the rest of you losers live if you tell me where Ron went," Gordon said.

"I haven't seen him today," a scientist said.

Gordon looked at the other one.

"I haven't seen him either."

"Then where is Laura Fuller? I want to fuck her so bad."

"How dare you speak of her that way, the injured scientist said, "She is a very respectful person. You have no business even talking to a woman of great magnitude!"

Gordon shot him in the arm and the remaining scientist screamed.

"Please, stop shooting!" A scientist begged.

Gordon went over to him and pointed his 357 at him.

"Of all the people in the facility, I think I hate you the most. You were a pretty nice guy when I met you, but when you got your promotion, you became a fucking asshole. I went home every night thinking about what I should do to you. I know have the perfect idea."

"Please, I don't want to die," the scientist said, "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I have a family."

He took out his wallet and showed him a picture.

"I don't care about your damn family," Gordon said. You should have thought about them before you treated me like shit."

Gordon saw a pair of garden shears on the counter. He grabbed them.

"Say goodbye to the family jewels!"

"No, please."

Gordon took of the scientists pants.

"Please don't do this." a scientist said.

"There are other ways to resolve this," another scientist said.

Gordon ignored them.

"Don't just stand there help me you idiots!" the injured scientist said.

The other scientist tried to help but Gordon punched them both in the face, knocking them down. Gordon takes the garden shears and cuts off the scientists penis.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! The scientist screamed.

Blood gushed everywhere as the scientist screamed in pain.

"Oh it hurt, it hurts," the scientist said.

"What evils possessed you to do such moral acts of violence?" A scientist asked.

Gordon shot him and the other scientist. He looked at the injured scientist.

"I'm going to kill your family next," Gordon said.

He shot him in the face and left the area. He walked past a phone on the wall which rang. He answered it.

"Hello Gordon," the voice said, "I saw everything you did on the video camera."

"Who is this?" Gordon said.

"It's me."

"Ron? Is that you"  
"Who else would it be you sick son of a bitch?"

"Those camera should have been shut off."

"I saw the poor people you shot. I'm coming to get you Gordon."

Ron hung up. Gordon slammed the phone on the wall and continued down the hallway. He finds a closet and opens the door. He finds a small gas tank and carries it with him into a room with five scientists.

"Gordon Freeman what are you doing?" A scientist said.

"Where's Laura Fuller?" Gordon said.

No one answered. Gordon pointed his gun at a scientist.

"She's on the top floor," a scientist said.

"Good, I'll check there. Now you three pussies are going to be my hostages."

"You don't think you can get away with this do you?" A scientist said. "You're all over the cameras. You never did anything right Gordon. I wish I was the one who fired you. Ron told me everything you did. I saw his face, I saw what you did and I hope you pay."

Gordon unscrewed the gas cap and threw the gasoline on the scientist. He took out a lighter. He tossed the lit lighter at the scientist who screamed and tried to stop the flames. Gordon laughed. One scientist got a fire extinguisher and put out the fire. Gordon shot him and the scientists screamed.

"Anyone who puts out the fire will end up like him," Gordon said.

"Please don't burn me," the scientists said, "The pain is too much."

Gordon threw a lit lighter on him and the scientist burned. One scientist grabbed the fire extinguisher but Gordon pointed the shotgun at him.

"Put out the fire," a scientist said.

"Hurry!" another scientist said.

"He'll kill me," the scientist holding the fire extinguisher said.

"Put it out!" The burning scientist said.

The scientist burned to death and Gordon laughed.

"Why did you let him die?" A scientist said.

"I though he was your friend," another scientist said.

"He was going to kill me," the scientist said.

"All you did was stand there doing nothing," a scientist said.

"Don't you understand? He was going to kill me!"

"All right shut up!" Gordon said.

Gordon shot the man holding the fire extinguisher and two other scientists. He tried to shoot the other one but he was out of bullets. The scientist ran out the room and Gordon chased him. Gordon tackled him down and slammed his head into the ground repeatedly. The scientist was dazed. Gordon reloaded his gun and picked the scientist up. He hit him on the head with the gun and the scientist was dizzy. Gordon lightly hit him on the head with the crowbar and the scientist fell down. Gordon was about to shoot him.

"Duh, are you the bunny wabbit?" The scientist said. "I want to play with the bunny wabbit."

Gordon laughed at him.

"I was going to kill you but I have a better idea," Gordon said.

"Duh, Will you be my friend?"

"Sure I will. Let's go find some more scientists."

"Duh, I want to look for the bunny wabbit."

"He'll be there. What's your name?

"Duh, my name is George."

Two scientist were in a room waiting for one to come out.

"I hope this works," a scientist said.

"It will, I know it will," the other scientist said.

"If this works we will be so rich."

"And if we did cure baldness, people will start respecting us."

The scientist came out with a full head of hair. He was so happy that it worked.

"Oh my, it worked!" A scientist said.

"Hair I have hair!" The scientist said.  
"I'll call the administrator."

Gordon walks into the room and the scientists turn around and see Gordon. They also see George's bruised head.

"What did you do to him?" A scientist said.

"Duh, he's my bestest friend in the whole wide world now," George said.

George began searching through the drawers.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"I gave him a little beating."

"Are you saying he's retarded now?"

"Maybe," Gordon said.

"That man was one of the smartest scientists in this facility," a scientist said.

"He's helping me find the bunny wabbit," George said.

"Listen, your not yourself," a scientist said.

George started to draw on the eraser board.

"What's going on here?" Gordon said.

"We just found the cure for baldness," a scientist said.

"And this little shit is your guinea pig?"

"Look, look, I drew a bunny wabbit," George said.

Gordon walked over to him.

"Duh, I want to go see the bunny wabbit."

"You know what George, I'm going to send you somewhere special."

Gordon pointed the 357 at him and George turned around. He screamed and then Gordon pulled the trigger. The scientists were scared and tried to leave.

"Go out that door and I'll kill you all," Gordon said.

Gordon found a trimmer.

"Time for haircuts," Gordon said.

He cuts the hair of one scientist and gives him a Mohawk. He gets the other scientist and cuts off one side of his hair. He looks at the scientist who just grew his hair.

"No please we worked so hard on this experiment, please don't ruin it," the scientist said.

Gordon trimmed the top of the scientists hair. The scientist felt the top of his head.

"I hate you so much," the scientist said.

"I won't cut the rest of you hair," Gordon said.

Gordon instead pulled out the rest of the hair on the scientist. The scientist screamed. Gordon threw the trimmer at the scientist, hitting him in the head. The poor scientist began to bleed. Gordon took out a grenade and pulled the pin. He quickly left the room while picking up a door stop. The scientists tried to get out as they banged on the door. The grenade blew and the door blew off. Parts of the scientists were outside. Gordon continued his search.

He saw a note attached to a billboard in the hall. It was written in blood with the words: "I KILL YOU GORDON FREEMANRON." He crumpled up the paper and threw it away. Ron appeared behind him on the other side of the door.

"Hello Freeman," Ron said.

Gordon shot the glass as Ron ducked. The glass was bulletproof.

"Wish you could kill me huh?" Ron said. "I can't wait to kill you."

"Cutting up your ugly face made me feel so good," Gordon said.

Ron motioned a cut throat and smoke appeared around him. A few seconds later, he was gone. Gordon continued down the hallway.

Six scientist were in the break room. One of them just took hot soup from the microwave and sat down. Gordon Freeman walked into the room and fired a few shots at the middle of the table. The scientist were scared.

"Are you insane?" A scientist said. "Stop this immediately!"

"Why did you guys treat me like shit?" Gordon said.

There was a pause.

"Somebody better answer me."

"We're sorry we treated you that way," a scientist said.

"You're apologizing to this numbskull?" Another scientist said.

"He'll kill us," the scientist said.

"He doesn't deserve an apology."

"He's right I will kill everyone of you," Gordon said, "But I'll just torture you if you tell me what I want to hear."

"We abused our power Gordon," the scientist said, "We made an honest mistake."

"Good, that's all I wanted to hear," Gordon said, "I won't kill you but I'm going to torture you."

A scientist tossed the hot soup at Gordon and it burned his face. He dropped the gun as the scientists cheered. One scientist tried to get the gun but Gordon grabbed his throat and shoved him away. Gordon pointed his shotgun at them and they all froze.

"You're all gonna die now," Gordon said.

Gordon saw the scientist who didn't want to apologize. He grabbed him by the hair and stabbed him in the throat repeatedly. The scientists looked on in horror. Gordon eventually cut off his head and held it high. He threw it down and shot all the scientists with his shotgun and left the room.

Gordon walked upstairs and heard a woman's voice on the phone. He saw the name Laura Fuller on the door and opened it. Gordon quietly locked the door and walked towards her while pointing his gun to the back of her head. She saw him on the reflection on the computer screen and quickly turned around.

"Gordon, what are you doing?" Laura said.

"I just killed every scientist that crossed my path today," Gordon said, "I almost killed Ron."

"Oh my god."

"He's still alive but I cut up his face so bad."

"Why? What did he ever do to you?"

"He treated me like shit."

"That's no reason to scar him."

"And why would you want to go on a date with him? What does he have that I don't?"

"He's a nice gentleman. He's much more intelligent than you."

"You should know that when I called him old and ugly he cried. You want to date crybabies like that?"

"You knew he was sensitive about things like that. He had counseling."

"I don't think Ron will make it to your date tonight. He's even uglier now."

"Ron and I were looking forward to that all week. Why are you so demented? Why are you so evil? I'm so glad I picked him over you."

"Get on the floor."

"No."

"Do it or die."

Laura slowly lays on the floor. Gordon rips off her pants and Laura moves back.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Gordon said, "If you move you will die."

Gordon removed the lower part of the hazard suit and felt her legs. He began to rape her. Laura closed her eyes. Gordon was finished and put the lower part of the hazard suit back on. He threw her pants back to her.

"That was great," Gordon said.

"I never could stand you," Laura said.

"Look Laura, I don't want to kill you. Well not here any way, I want Ron to watch you die. So you better watch what you say. Now get up."

Laura got up. Gordon got out his shotgun and stuck it into the back of Laura.

"Go upstairs," Gordon said.

They were upstairs. Laura quickly turned around and shoved Gordon down the stairs. Laura ran quickly down the hallway. Gordon laid at the bottom dazed. Laura ran quickly down the hallway. Gordon got up and ran into a room. He found a charger for the hazard suit and a helmet.

Laura went into a room with two scientists.

"You need to call security now," Laura said, "Gordon Freeman has gone psycho."

A scientist calls for security. Moments later two security guards walk by the window with their guns out. Gordon Freeman came up the stairs and the two guards shot him down. Gordon laid there. Laura and the two scientist came out.

"Is he dead?" Laura said.

"He has to be," A guard said.

"What are we going to do to him?" A scientist said.

"We have to put him in residue processing," the other scientist said.

"Let's get him over there," the other guard said.

The two guards pick him up and carry him downstairs. The two scientists follow. From behind Laura, Ron came out of the darkness.

Laura," Ron said.

Laura turned around and saw Ron.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" Laura said.

"Gordon did this to me."

Laura hugged him.

'He's gone now," Laura said. "I'm so glad you're okay. Where are the others?"

"They're all dead," Ron said. "Gordon murdered them all."

Laura kissed Ron on the lips. The guards reached the residue processing chute. Suddenly Gordon shot a guard in the chest and swung the other guard down. He shot him in the chest. Gordon shot one scientist in the head and the other one in the leg. Gordon went over to him and held him by the hair.

"Gordon," the scientist said, "I hope you die a miserable death."

Gordon hit the scientist in the groin with the crowbar and shoved the crowbar down the scientists throat. He went back up stairs.

Laura and Ron heard the gunshots and ran into a room. Gordon fired his shot gun all over the place. He went into the room were Laura and Ron were. He couldn't find them anywhere. Suddenly, Ron hit Gordon in the helmet with a lead pipe. Gordon fell onto a table as Ron continued to beat him.

"Run Laura, Ron said.

She ran out of the room as Ron hit him once more. Gordon fell to the ground. Ron went out of the room and looked around for Laura. Gordon got his gun and shot Ron in the back, Ron went down as Gordon pulled out his knife. He sliced Ron's back and then cut Ron's chest. He removed his hood and sliced the top of his head. Ron was still breathing. Gordon sliced Ron's throat and threw him down. He went to go look for Laura.

Laura was at the exit doors but they were locked. Gordon saw her. He pointed his shotgun at her but he was knocked down. It was the scientist who was thrown through the window. Gordon used the crowbar to hit him in the hand. The scientist went down holding his hand. Gordon got up and pointed the shotgun at him. The security guards came by and shot Gordon down. Laura ran towards the guards. One guard had a grenade and threw it at Gordon. The grenade landed by Gordon. He took out his 357 but the grenade blew him out the exit doors and over a cliff. He tumbled down the rocks and landed in the river. Most of his hazard suit was gone.

Laura helped the scientist up.

"Are you okay?" Laura said.

"My hand is broken," the scientist said.

"We'll take care of it."

The guards went over to the exit, they looked down the cliff.

"That's one less horror in the way," one of the guards said.

© COPYRIGHT 2001 SILENT ASSASSIN PRODUCTIONS 


End file.
